1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sense circuit of a flash memory device and, in particular, to a sense circuit of a flash memory device which sense, according to a clock signal having a constant period and a plurality of control signal, data on a flash memory cell capable of storing multi-level, and transforms it to binary data.
2. Related Prior Art
In general, in case of sensing information stored in a memory cell, sensing is done by comparing an amount of current flowing through the memory cell and that flowing through the reference memory cell.
A conventional memory cell is designed to store only one data and also a sense amplifier sensing such cell is designed to sense only one data. However, there is a problem in that storing only one data to one cell requires a plurality of memory cells in proportion to the amount of data and degrades the high-density integration of a device. To solve such problem, a memory cell which can store multi-level is developed. Accordingly, the memory cell has become to be able to store one or more data, and development of a sense amplifier which can precisely sense data stored in such cell has become necessary.